


室内

by astron_nautes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 多发性骨髓瘤, 妄想症, 未完成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes
Summary: 方洛洛是原生家庭破裂父母忽视成长曾经遭遇猥亵导致患有妄想症以为自己人格分裂，方祈是少年罹患绝症父母和平分手且都对其爱护有加。方洛洛的妈妈和方祈的爸爸结婚，两个少年人成为重组家庭的一对兄妹。一度和方洛洛一起生活的小姑姑苦恋学长多年后意外身亡。2015





	室内

西式餐厅里，妈妈向她介绍方叔叔的时候，方洛洛打心底里觉得不自在。  
她顶着方姓已经有一段时间了，却是第一次和自己名义上的这个“父亲”见面。她跟“父亲”这个角色的联系被割裂了太久，不知道怎样的举止更能讨对方欢心。以至于情绪有些紧绷，没把太多的关注留给正对面的少年。  
越害怕出错的时候就越容易出错。  
切着切着牛排，餐刀抖落在地上。金属和瓷砖碰撞的声音彻底摧垮了她的心理防线。方洛洛深吸一口气，放下手里的餐具，就想借口逃到盥洗室去。  
面前的盘子却突然被抽走，替换成一份切得规规整整的牛排肉。方洛洛抬起头，少年冲她轻轻地笑了一下，“女孩子力气小，切不动很正常。不介意的话，吃我切好的这一份吧。”方洛洛抠了抠自己的手心，闷头开始吃肉。

妈妈和方叔叔度蜜月的时候，方洛洛和方祈也都被带上了。倒不像是个蜜月，而有点家庭旅行的意思。  
斯里兰卡饱满而热烈的夏天，天光水影都是浓丽绚烂的颜色。即便汗出得很多，也丝毫不会败坏兴致。  
白天是四个人一道出门，吃过晚饭，两个小辈，都无意再当电灯泡，各自窝在房间，而把广阔的黄昏和夜色都留给一对爱人。  
酒店房间的落地窗正对着海边，不远处篝火被高高燃起。方洛洛隔着一段距离，看到穿着大红色吊带裙的妈妈转着圈儿倒进方叔叔的怀里，脸上的笑容明艳动人。  
啊。是舞会开始了。

方洛洛只是看着，也觉得很好。斯里兰卡很好，方叔叔也很好。  
低年级的时候偶尔回家所看到的那个抓狂暴躁的女人已经很远了。从现在的妈妈身上再看不到过往可怖的痕迹。  
方洛洛还是跟她生疏，但由衷地为她的幸福而喜悦。  
大片大片霞光铺散开来，就好像在向人间昭示，人群中这个叫“洛霞升”的女人，终于找到了她要的天空。

接连几天的晚上方洛洛都没出门，艰艰涩涩地去啃一本从酒店大堂借来的英文名著。  
去还书的那天，正要关上电梯门下楼，就看到方祈朝这边过来。  
她犹豫了两秒，还是等了等。

电梯门訇然合上，两个人在狭小的空间里相对无言。但本该迅速下落的电梯却纹丝不动。头顶的灯闪了两下，竟然灭掉了。  
方洛洛小声地尖叫了一下。骤然陷入黑暗让她有点呼吸不畅。她后退了一步，动作僵硬地撑住身旁的横栏，甚至想就此蹲下，抱住双膝团做一团。

方祈依稀觉察她的动作，想了想，自己走向角落蹲坐下来。方洛洛在黑暗中摸向方祈身边，声音软软小小，“你怎么了？你也怕黑吗？”  
少年没说话。  
方洛洛便当他默认了，干巴巴地安慰道：“应该很快就会来电了。”顿了顿，又补上一句，“你别怕”。说着，自己先抖了一下。  
方祈自然不是怕黑。他以为小姑娘有幽闭恐惧症，想法子让她放松而已。结果被这稚拙的安抚弄得心底某个地方痒痒的。

——————————

方洛洛郁闷地看着自己湿透了的鞋子，浅蓝色的帆布鞋，边沿溅上了星星点点的泥。  
啧。  
忽然听到有人提到“方祈”，方洛洛竖起耳朵，睁着漂亮的眼睛在不大的车厢里搜寻着。然后，她就看到了何秀。  
那是一个身材和方祈差不多的男生，没穿校服，套着一件深蓝色的圆领T恤，穿着一条七分牛仔裤，随意挎着书包，斜斜地靠在车门附近的横栏上。  
方洛洛眯了眯眼，认真打量着对方的脸。不得不承认，这个男生长得好看，斯文秀气，虽然顺着头发流到脸上的水珠让他看上去有些狼狈。许是方洛洛的注视太热切，男生转过头来。方洛洛没来得及收回视线，于是就撞上了对方恶狠狠的目光。“像荆棘丛中的一堆火”，不知怎的，想到了雨果的《悲惨世界》。她冲对方涩然一笑。男生怔了怔，冷哼一声，把头转了回去。  
男生周围的少年们发出不善的笑声。  
车到站了。  
一行人晃进了一中的校门。  
方洛洛温温吞吞地落在后面，只是在打卡的时候，飞快地瞥了一眼记录，便敛下了目光。  
何秀么？  
“方祈不过是仗着老师宠他，有什么了不起的。”  
“要是遇上小爷我，指不定让他怎样屁滚尿流。”  
车上，他如是说。  
方洛洛勾了勾嘴角，走进校园。

周一历来是要举行升旗礼的。  
此刻，方洛洛看着那个被迫规规矩矩站在升旗台上“虚心”聆听政教处对他的处分通告的少年，很不厚道地笑出声。果不其然，换来凶狠的一剜。  
这也是没办法，谁让她站在第一列的第一位，想不被注意到都难。   
教导主任黑着一张脸，虚咳了两声。  
方洛洛冲主任甜甜地一笑，挺直脊背站好，何秀又瞪了方洛洛一眼。  
这个何秀，可不是让人省心的主。方洛洛略一打听，就知道了不少关于他的“黑料”。  
什么一中的太子爷，仗着校长是自己的爹，蔑视校规，横行霸道，人送外号“小霸王”啦；什么自称对书本过敏，时而是班级前五，时而又是年级倒数啦；什么惹是生非后又“诚心悔过”，总能铤而走险，撤销处分啦……一言蔽之，就是个不懂事的破孩子。  
说来也怪，分了科后，何秀就在隔壁班，而方洛洛在此之前，竟从未见过他。  
“只是你没有留心罢了。”周犂淡淡道。  
方洛洛点点头，不置可否，转身就要上楼。  
何秀带着若干小弟从她身边招摇而过，见她沉默地立在一旁，以为她是怕了，牛逼轰轰地走了。

冤家路窄。  
方洛洛帮一个交好的学姐做值日——抓迟到的学生，不偏不倚，就抓到了何秀一群人。  
少年的眉眼满是戾气，挑衅似地瞪着她。  
“你要记我的名字，他们没跟你说规矩吗？”  
“规矩？”方洛洛慢慢咀嚼着这两个字。  
小弟A，后来方洛洛才知道他叫简尚乐，好脾气地冲方洛洛一笑，“阿秀迟到是不用记名字的，我们也是。”他伸手指了指小弟B、C、D，眉毛机灵地挑了挑。  
方洛洛粲然一笑，眉目生光。“不知者不罪，我先跟你们说句对不起。你们走吧。”  
何秀嘲讽地哼了哼，摆摆手，就要率这一大帮人离开。  
方洛洛却伸手拦住了他。  
“站住。我说他们可以走，没说你可以走。”方洛洛冷声道。  
“你……”  
不等他辩驳，方洛洛靠近他，压低声音，“别以为我不知道，被记一次名的确不会怎样，但你刚被处分，这个关头违规乱纪，怕是你爹想帮你撤销处分都难咯。还有啊，这处分要是消不掉，你说往后你爹还会容你闹腾吗？”  
何秀闻言也是一怔，露出难以置信的表情，咬着牙开口，“你想怎样？”  
“不想怎样。就是给你个警告，平时嘴巴放干净点！”  
方洛洛后退两步，拉开两人的距离，笑得温柔，“好了，快走吧。以后别再迟到了哦，何秀同学。”  
何秀看着方洛洛的笑脸，莫名觉得瘆人，带着小弟逃也似地走了。

周五放学。  
方洛洛刚出校门，没走几步，就被截住了。  
“何秀，你找事呢吧？”  
何秀领着他的小弟齐刷刷地站成一排，将本就不宽的路堵死。  
何秀半笑不笑地望向方洛洛，语气不善，“我说你怎么总给我添堵？是因为三中那个不阴不阳的小子吧。嗯？方祈是你什么人？要你为他出头？啧啧啧。”  
何秀回去想了好久，这才想起公交车上提到“方祈”时和方洛洛打了个照面。  
方洛洛挑了挑眉，心里哂笑，就你顶着张软妹子的脸，也好意思说方祈不阴不阳。真是人不要脸，天下无敌啊。  
方洛洛懒得跟他废话，一脚踹向何秀的膝盖。何秀没想到这年头女学霸也会打架，一气之下，抡起手就要呼下去。  
简尚乐扑上来抱住他的手，“老大，好男不和女斗啊。”  
谁知方洛洛又是一脚，硬是把人墙踹开一个口，钻了出去。  
小弟X手里攥着根不知哪儿搞来的棍子，没过脑子就挥了过去。方洛洛用手臂堪堪一挡，疼得眼冒金星。  
何秀立马从他手上把棍子扒拉下来丢到一旁，“哐当”一声。方洛洛听了，疼得更厉害了。  
何秀冷冷地呵斥，“谁他妈叫你持械的，想进局子？”  
小弟X脸都青了。  
这下没人拦着了，方洛洛推开他们，咬着牙挤上公交，把脸色错愕的一群人留在原地。

回到家，方洛洛火急火燎地用毛巾包了冰块冷敷左手臂。  
一道红痕高高肿起，看着骇人。  
小声咒骂那个下手的家伙，没看到你老大都不敢动我吗？傻兮兮的，动什么手。动手就算了，还使铁棍。  
连门锁转动都没发现。  
方祈一进门就看见方洛洛坐在沙发上，左臂不自然地垂着，右手捧着一包什么附在左臂上。快步走上前。方洛洛下意识地把手背到身后。方祈哪里会注意不到她的小动作，一使劲就把她的手拽了出来。  
“嘶——”  
方洛洛倒吸一口凉气，额上冒出细细的汗。方祈看着肿了的手臂，眼神暗了暗，“怎么弄的？”方洛洛想了想，小声说“大扫除的时候被扫把砸出来的。”方祈的脸色更难看了，“你们学校的扫把是铁做的？”方洛洛心虚地低下头。  
“我说的话，你就这么不当回事？”

社区医务所。  
值班的王阿姨瞅了瞅方洛洛的伤手，随口问，“怎么弄的？”  
方洛洛还是那句“大扫除的时候被扫把砸出来的。”  
王阿姨嗤笑一声，“你家使的是铁扫把啊？”  
听到和方祈如出一辙的吐槽，方洛洛用余光瞄了瞄方祈的表情，在看到冷到冰点的脸色时，委屈地撇了撇嘴。  
还不是因为你，干什么给我脸色看啊。  
王阿姨没再说什么，开了一些活血化瘀的外用药让他俩拎回去。

方洛洛给自己上药的时候，不小心带翻了茶几上的水杯。  
方祈默然地接过棉签，帮方洛洛上药。  
“方祈？”  
没有回应。  
“方祈？”  
依旧沉默。  
方洛洛去看他的眼睛。那双眸子里有白山黑水，偏偏没有她的倒影。  
安安推开方祈，大力关上了房间的门。  
然后一个周末没有说话。  
然后一个月没有说话。

方洛洛打开水的时候，发现一个脸肿得像猪头的哥们死命盯着自己看。手一抖，几滴开水洒在左臂上，烫得她差点没把杯子扔了。  
接着，她发现，这倒霉催的货是何秀。  
方洛洛也是个没心没肺的主，在她看来，何秀骂了她的人，她也威胁过何秀，两清了。至于她的手，顶多算是误伤。所以她拍着“小霸王”的肩膀，一副好哥俩的模样，大咧咧地问，“哥们，咋了？”  
何秀动了动嘴唇，发出几个模糊的音节。  
“哦。是这样啊。”方洛洛摸着自己的下颌，点点头。  
简尚乐从后头探出一个头来，满脸膜拜，“姐，你听得懂老大在说什么？”  
“听不懂啊。”方洛洛一本正经地回答。“这不是显得我善解人意嘛。”  
何秀青青紫紫的脸一瞬间就黑了。  
方洛洛想了想，凑上前，不确定地问：“你不会是……被那个……被方祈揍了吧？”

何秀瞪圆了眼睛，显然他并不知道这样很滑稽，显得他的脸更肿了，解释道：“系切磋，切磋。”  
简尚乐和方洛洛咬耳朵，“姐，你是不知道，方祈专程来找老大的晦气，一拳一拳都是往老大的脸上招呼的。我陪老大回家，老大他爹急眼了，想修理老大都没地儿下手啊。”  
“那你们就没上去帮他？他就没还手？”  
“老大说要和那啥，方祈，切磋一下，让我们闪开。还手了，怎么没还，就是还了跟没还好像也没差，我也没看见方祈破相，老大就，呃。”  
方洛洛还是不敢相信，“方祈下手这么狠啊？”  
简尚乐小鸡啄米似地点头，“可不就是嘛。姐，你和方祈是啥关系啊？我怎么觉得他好像是来帮你出头的。”  
方洛洛想起周六的时候方祈好像是出了一趟门来着，“你猜？”  
“亲兄妹？”  
“没错。我妈嫁给了他爸，但我们没有血缘关系。”  
“哦。原来是这样啊。怪不得你俩看着挺像的。”  
何秀听到这里，猛地抬起头，指着两人半天没说出话来。这是哪门子没错啊喂！原来是这样，原来你个头啊！

接下来的日子，何秀没再来找方洛洛的茬儿。倒是简尚乐在看到方洛洛的时候，会打个招呼。  
周五回到家里，方洛洛还寻思着该怎么面对方祈，就收到了方祈转来的短信：  
数学联赛培训，为期一个月。  
方洛洛蹲下来，有点想哭。但最后她只是拿了钥匙出去吃饭。

没有方祈的周末过得特别快。方洛洛什么也没做，闷头在家睡了两天。  
周四的体育课，方洛洛路过篮球场，被砸到了头。一阵晕眩过后，发现自己身在学校的医务室。  
校医是个上了点年纪，在皮鞋里套着一双红袜子的老阿姨，她帮方洛洛搽了点酒精，就跟饭堂的朋友们聊天去了。  
方洛洛打电话给方祈，屏息听着里头的铃声，就在她以为方祈不会接的时候，电话通了。  
方洛洛知道方祈不会出声，她只是揪着身下白色的床单，带着哭腔一遍一遍地喊他的名字，直到下一节课的上课铃响了，才挂掉电话回去上课。  
方祈接到电话的时候，培训班的老师刚走出课室。  
他站在长长的走廊里，听着方洛洛的声音，视线落在不远处的足球场上。红队的“24”号临门射偏了一脚，传来一片嘘声。他的眼尾稍稍上翘，眼底一丝笑意也没有。  
方洛洛又打来好几次，都是在临睡的时候，两个人就伴着对方的呼吸，默默揣着各自的心思入睡。  
谁也不说话。

又是一个周六。  
方洛洛还在蒙头大睡的，少顷，却被电话里张雅婧冲破天际的叫喊生生扯离了被窝。  
“怎么了？”方洛洛踢开被子，艰难地撑开眼皮。  
“你还问我怎么了，不是说好今早一起去给单偲影挑礼物的吗？别告诉我你还没起啊？”张大小姐语气不善。  
“呵呵，怎么会呢？给我十分钟，就来就来。”  
飞快地弄好一切，方洛洛想，千万不能让那厮发现自己压根就忘了这茬儿。  
在精品店晃了一上午，一人挑了两样小饰品。吃过午饭后，两人到一家三星的饭店和大家会合。  
方洛洛也是周五临近放学才知道第二天是单偲影的生日，本来不想应邀的，又想到方祈还没回来，自己一个人在家也没事干，就答应一起来为单偲影庆生，反正就是买个小礼物，也不用掏什么钱。  
大家在包房里玩的玩，聊的聊，寿星才姗姗来迟。单偲影穿着一身浅紫色的雪纺洋装，笑容清浅，和她的父母一同亮相。她的到来一瞬间就点燃了聚会的高潮。  
不知是谁提议去唱K，一行人嘻嘻哈哈地就钻进了钱柜。张雅婧的父母也唱了一首歌，不过大概是怕有大人在，大家会放不开，只留下一句“大家好好玩啊，别客气。”又小声叮嘱了女儿几句话，就走了。  
张父张母一离开，男生女生们立马就疯得没形了。有人点了两打啤酒，扯着嗓子就招呼大伙儿一块喝，方洛洛一直坐在边上玩手机，也被灌了几杯。  
再看时间的时候，已经是晚间八点了。没喝醉的都自己回去了，喝醉了的由单偲影的父母联系家人来接。方洛洛顺手就打给了方祈。

方祈刚结束了培训，回到家里，面对空荡荡的屋子出神，手机就响了。  
皱着眉听完，问清地址，披上外套就要出门，临出门顿了顿，又转身回屋。再出门时，臂上挂了件带帽子的女装外套。  
等方祈到了钱柜，方洛洛已经睡过去了。他和单偲影的父母道谢，婉言谢绝了对方帮忙打车的好意，给方洛洛套上外套，戴好帽子，小心地把方洛洛背在背上。  
小孩的脑袋挨着他的脖子，时而小声嘟囔几句。  
走了十来分钟，小孩醒了，察觉到有温热的液体顺着衣领蜿蜒下去，方祈把方洛洛放了下来。  
小孩一直在哭，嘴里念叨着要裙子，白色的、有蝴蝶结的裙子。  
没有人知道，真正的方洛洛，从来就没有走出六岁的那个夏天。现在的她十六岁了，却依然在为六岁那年未曾得到的一条白裙子哭泣。中间的那段时光，就好像被偷走了一样。  
方祈扯下她用来擦眼睛的脏兮兮的手。方洛洛茫然地看着他，歪着头想了一会儿，竟双手叉腰，气势汹汹地问：“你是谁？”  
方祈好笑地看着醉酒的小孩，心平气和地解释：“我是方祈。”  
“方祈？祈祈？”方洛洛还是一脸茫然，看着他，用力吸了吸鼻子。  
好嘛！感情这丫头觉得全世界的名字都应该是叠字。祈祈。方祈感到一阵恶寒。只好对小孩说：“不叫祈祈好不好，叫哥哥。嗯？”  
“哥哥？你是骗子。洛洛没有哥哥。”说完，小孩赌气似得，蹲下不肯起来。  
方祈只好也蹲下来哄她。“我带你去买裙子，好不好？”  
方洛洛想了想，点了点头，站起来要方祈牵她。方祈伸过手去，小孩小心翼翼地牵住，然后蹦蹦跳跳地走在前面。小孩在前面走着，还不忘提醒他：“要白色的、有蝴蝶结的裙子。”  
方祈说好。  
小孩又说：“妈妈说，男人都是骗子，特别是长得好看的男人。但我知道妈妈说的是不对的。”  
“哦？”方祈不由得好奇起来。  
“因为故事书里说了，只有巫婆才会骗人。巫婆都是女的呀。”像是知道了什么了不得的事，小孩的口气里是止不住的得意。  
方祈无语地抚额，却听到小孩的声音又低了下去。  
“可是我不能对妈妈说，因为妈妈一定会生气。妈妈一生气就会掐我。妈妈的指甲上有好看的花，可掐在胳膊上很疼。我想要白裙子，但妈妈说要裙子就不能要妈妈了，我也想要妈妈，所以不能要裙子。”

第二天，方洛洛迷迷瞪瞪地在自己的床上醒来。  
在床上呆坐了好一会儿，突然想起些什么，顾不上穿鞋，就这么赤着脚冲出了房间。  
“方祈！”  
推开方祈卧室的门，没有看到人，方洛洛的心里有些不是滋味。怏怏地经过厨房，却意外地停住了脚步。  
方祈显然是听到了那声喊，一回头，就看到小孩赤着脚，站在自己身后，双手局促不安地攥着衣角，头低低的，却是看不清表情。方祈把手里的东西放在一边，擦干净手，不疾不徐地走了出来。  
因为昨晚喝了酒，脑仁在隐隐作痛，再加上起床气和刚刚找不到人的委屈，方洛洛不争气地红了眼眶，死死地咬着唇。  
离得近了，才发现，小孩的脸色微微发白，方祈一瞬间就心疼了。他低头在小孩耳边说：“我在这儿呢。洛洛，我在这儿呢。”  
像是眼泪的闸门被打开了，小孩“哇”地一声就哭了。伸手抱住方祈的脖子，眼泪止不住地往下淌。方祈轻声哄着，瞥见小孩光溜溜的脚丫，于是把小孩抱到沙发，放在自己腿上。  
方洛洛哭了一会儿也就哭够了，就是还一直抽抽搭搭的。方祈帮她擦干眼泪，也不再出声了。  
方洛洛又伸出手抱着方祈的脖子，俯在方祈耳边软软地说：“方祈，你可不可以别再生我的气了？”方祈沉默了几秒，悠悠地开口：“知道错了？”“嗯。”小孩埋在自己颈窝里的脑袋讨好似地蹭了蹭。他接着问：“以后还敢不敢了？”  
“不敢了。”方洛洛主动亲了亲方祈的脸，表情恳切。  
方祈这才满意了，半眯着眼笑了。  
小孩却有些不乐意了，凑上前，撒娇道：“方祈，你也亲亲我呀。”  
方祈好笑地看着小孩有一点紧张又有一点期待的小模样，慢慢地把唇印在了小孩的唇上。却不似从前那样，蜻蜓点水地一吻。他轻轻地撬开小孩的牙关，用自己的舌头追逐着小孩惊慌的小舌，缱绻而温情。就像是丛林野兽温柔的撕咬，馥郁得让猎物忘了挣扎和逃跑。  
小孩的眼睛瞪得大大的，脸以肉眼可见的速度烧了起来。方祈用手抚住小孩的腰防止她往后倒，神色越发的柔和。  
傻瓜。

分了科之后，学生资料也应该重新分类。  
方洛洛和几个不相熟的女生被叫到级组办公室整理户口本复印件、身份证复印件等资料，发现有几个班相同的资料都交了两份。负责的老师想了想，让她们把多出的那份送还给各班，发回学生手里。  
方洛洛跑了几层楼，手里还剩下一沓，当头的那张竟是何秀。匆匆扫了一眼，便快步往二班走去，突然惊觉自己看到了什么，方洛洛不敢置信地停下来：  
姓名：何秀  
曾用名：何大壮  
哈！哈！哈！  
方洛洛在心里大笑三声，嘴角抽搐。当然，她没忘记把何秀的资料塞进中间。当她颤颤巍巍地来到二班门口，好死不死，何秀正往外走。她把资料递给他，“呐，老师说，这些发回去。”  
何秀伸手拿了资料，看了看资料，又看了看方洛洛古怪的笑容，以为她知道了。但直到他转身，也没听到她嘲笑他，何秀松了一口气，把自己的抽走，剩下的资料随手递给身边的班长。却听到，“大壮，谢谢啦。”  
何秀的身体一僵。

其实吧，这都怪何秀他爸，哦，也就是一中的校长大人。  
何妈妈生了何秀之后得了产后抑郁，跟何爸爸闹脾气，想到自己老公自诩是个文化人，索性给他的儿子起给没文化的名字——何大壮。何爸爸急了，可眼瞅着儿子一天天长大，竟然真的越长越壮实，他突然发现这名字也没取错啊，也就不嚷嚷改名了。倒是何妈妈，目睹了肉包似的儿子被喜欢的美眉无视，仿佛看到了儿子悲惨的未来，又自作主张，把儿子的名字改成了何秀，也不管这“秀”字是不是有点女气了，只希望儿子别长坏喽。  
何秀每每思至此，也是无语。咋摊上这样一对爹妈。

何秀咬咬牙，君子报仇，三年不晚。  
忘了说了，何秀有一女朋友，就是他们班的学习委员——江小晚。没有人知道他俩是怎么在一起的，除了他们自己。  
江小晚留着清汤挂面似的长发，眉眼干净，气质温婉，但她文静的外表下燃烧着一颗熊熊的腐女心。  
什么是腐女？江小晚自己给出了解释——赞美少年爱、耽美向的妹子。  
何秀有很多不懂江小晚的地方，而这又是他最为困惑的。不过，这并不妨碍他知道，只要大家发现方洛洛有一本耽美向漫画，方洛洛就会颜面扫地。他没动手，方祈也没理由来找他的麻烦。  
我是天才，何秀想。

何秀找江小晚借了一本漫画，江小晚好奇他借这个干什么，但何秀不说她也就不再追问，只是叮嘱他，不要弄皱弄潮弄丢。何秀漫不经心地听着，却装出郑重的表情点了点头。  
简尚乐冲进课室，一边喘气一边说，“老大，来了，抱着一摞书。”  
何秀冷冷地笑了，顺手抄起同桌的书就往外走，一个“不小心”，就迎面撞上了方洛洛。手里的东西落了一地，方洛洛也没看撞上了谁，自顾自地低下头捡拾。何秀“碰巧”看到了里面有一本耽美漫画，封面是两个容貌出众的少年，便立即嚷嚷开了，“哟，方洛洛，没想到你还看这种书啊，”说着，还把书拿起来，好让好奇围观的群众看清楚封面的内容，“真是世风日下咯。”  
方洛洛这才抬起头，看向何秀。何秀欣赏着对方懵懂的神色，得意极了。等方洛洛看清何秀手里拿的是什么，眼里的惊讶和欢喜几乎要满溢出来。她兴奋地拍了拍何秀的肩膀，朗声道：“大壮同学，谢谢你，既然是我的书，那我就拿走了啊。”周围的大部分同学只看到封面有两个好看的少年，并不知道漫画的内容，少数猜到了的也只是了然一笑。但他们分明听到了方洛洛的那句“大壮同学”，当中有不少是很早就认识何秀的人，都知道他以前叫何大壮，不知道的那些问了问左右也知道了，很不厚道地，他们都笑了。  
何秀的内心：啊咧，剧本不是这样的啊。喂，把书留下啊。你们一个个的，笑屁啊。  
当然，他不可能说出来，只好眼睁睁地看着方洛洛把江小晚嘴里“千万千万不能弄丢”的书拿走了。灰溜溜地走回课室，就看到江小晚一脸菜色地坐在他的座位上等他，“何秀，我们分手！”

原本在课室里刷题的江小晚听到外面的嘈杂，按捺不住好奇，蹿了出来。看到何秀陷害方洛洛的那一幕，她立马就明白为什么何秀要找她借那本漫画了，眼看方洛洛就要把书拿走了，她想上前却被人潮挡了回去。天知道这本漫画书是她跑了多少家实体店才买到的，何秀这个杀千刀的，气急败坏地跟何秀分了手，江小晚寻思着要怎么从方洛洛那里把书拿回来。

——————————

方祈挂了电话就去找了晚会的负责人，和对方商量着将表演的时间提前到了十分钟后。  
他的节目本来就不是参赛项目，只是作为歌舞表演的分段标志，而同样的段标还有几个，临时换过来也不会对晚会产生多大的影响，所以负责人稍作迟疑就同意了。  
但临了还是忍不住问了一句：“是谁怎么了吗？”“嗯，家里人生病了。”方祈从脑海中搜寻了一遍，最后还是用了“家里人”来形容小孩。不是兄妹，不是恋人，而是家里人。负责人看着一瞬间变得温柔起来的方祈，神色一滞。  
家里人啊。

方祈放下小提琴后，几乎是飞也似地出了三中的校门。他拦下一辆出租车，也顾不得问价，就报了一中的地址。一下车，就被一中门口值日的老师认出来了。他认真地问了老师好，简要说明原因后推开门，进了传达室。  
一进屋子，他就看到了木质沙发上那小小的一团，身上还盖着他那条黑色的围巾。  
方洛洛缩在沙发的一侧，听到开门的声音，恹恹地抬头，在看到方祈颀长的身影后，眼睛亮了一下。  
方祈快步走上前，弯下腰，细细打量小孩的模样。小孩的额头烫烫的，脸也烫烫的，病态的红色蔓延到脖子以下。  
他一靠近，小孩就扯住他的衣摆不放。委委屈屈地说：“方祈，我等了你好久呢。”方祈心疼地摸了摸小孩的脸，轻声说：“我知道。”方洛洛又说：“以后别让我等那么久了，我都快睡着了。”方祈看着方洛洛的眼睛，认真地回答：“好。”   
看小孩一副上下眼皮打架的模样，方祈哄道，“洛洛乖，回家再睡好不好？”小孩点点头，努力睁大眼睛，乖乖趴到方祈背上，安安静静地，一句话也不说。方祈转过头向身边的少年道谢，又和门口的值班老师打过招呼，这才背着方洛洛离开。

越是脆弱的时候，一个人越是容易流露出真实的情感。生着病的方洛洛，像一只小小的刺猬，戒备地竖起身上所有的刺，怀疑和防备着整个世界，仅剩的信任和柔软、爱慕与依恋，都给了方祈。  
何秀不是瞎子，他看得出自己的不合时宜。

刚才的司机并没有离开，他一见到方祈就摇下车窗，招呼他上车。“我就知道你还得回来。这是怎么了？瞧这小脸红的，得送医院啊。”  
方洛洛从方祈背上下来，虚虚地瞪了对方一眼，干巴巴地说：“不去医院。”说完，不确定地看着方祈，又伸手拉了拉方祈的手，小模样可怜坏了。  
方祈想了想，还是报了家里的地址。

一回到家里，病困交加的方洛洛就跟块小膏药似的黏在方祈身上。无论方祈怎样低声哄小声劝，小孩就是不愿意松开环抱着自己的手。无奈之下，方祈只好贴着他的小膏药找退烧药，喂小孩吃了药，又用冷毛巾给小孩擦了脸，然后才把软软的小孩抱回了卧室。  
方洛洛难受的紧，一个劲地往方祈怀里钻，死活不肯一个人上床睡觉。方祈稳稳地把小孩抱起来，让对方环着自己的脖子，一边在室内踱步，一边哄方洛洛入睡，并且保证自己不会走。  
察觉到怀里的人渐渐慢了呼吸，方祈松了一口气，轻轻把对方放到床上。他试着拉下小孩的手，不料睡梦中的小孩却不复原先的温顺，像只刚长出乳牙的小猫似的，在他的颈侧咬了一口。方祈哭笑不得的躺下，任小孩伸长手脚缠上来。   
半梦半醒间，方祈感到怀里有窸窸窣窣的动静。索性支起身按亮了床头灯，低下头来，发现小孩的唇一张一合，像是在说些什么。凑得近了，才听清小孩是在喊疼。方祈用唇碰了碰小孩的脸，放轻了声音：“哪里疼，小可怜？”  
方洛洛费力睁着眼，小声说：“肚子疼。”小孩的眼睛红红的，声音里满满的委屈。方祈伸出手，在小孩的腹部不轻不重地揉了揉，“现在呢？有没有好一些？”方洛洛在方祈的怀里拱了拱，弱弱地嗯了一声。方祈认真地替小孩揉着肚子，眼睛始终盯着小孩病恹恹的脸，直到小孩再度昏沉沉地睡去，才缓缓合上眼。

粗糙的手指蜿蜒过小臂意图再往上。  
肥胖的身躯上前，巨大的阴影笼罩视野。  
肌肤上的不适被放大、放大、再放大。  
花瓶碎裂。  
挣扎。  
血。  
方洛洛猛地醒来，胸脯尚且还处于剧烈的起伏中，梦境依然开始模糊。等她冷静下来，除了一股纷乱的心悸，什么也没留下。  
方祈压着被子睡在她身侧，眼底一抹淡淡乌青。她凑过去蹭蹭他的脸，心安了很多。

——————————

化学辅导班的老师来找方洛洛，想弄清楚那空出来的联系表是怎么回事。是一时疏忽忘记了，还是方洛洛不知道该怎么填。  
事实上，方洛洛不想去化学竞赛。那张联系表，她是故意空着的。周日早上的比赛，学校统一带队去广州的中学。而从家里到学校少说也得一个小时，肯定来不及，那就只能留宿学校，到时直接从学校出发。这意味着她要一连在学校待上小半月。  
她局促地搓着手，小声地和老师打着商量。  
“要不，我就不去了吧。”  
年轻的老师扶了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，开口道：“你得给我一个我能接受的理由。”  
方洛洛正想说些什么，那老师抬头看了看课室的挂钟，快步朝课室外走去，丢下一句：“给你一堂课的时间，你好好考虑下，到底去不去。”  
方洛洛闷闷地走回座位，周犂瞧出不对劲了，正想问出什么事了，上课铃就响了。周犂担忧地望了她一眼，却也什么都没说。  
一整节课都如坐针毡。好不容易挨到下课，却没等来辅导老师。班主任亲自来给方洛洛做心理建设来了。  
于是，班主任口中妥妥的理科生苗子方洛洛去参加化学竞赛这件事就这么愉快地定下来了。

方洛洛苦着脸给方祈打电话。  
电话那头却是笑着的：“真的啊，那就太好了。”  
“方祈！”小孩不高兴了。  
“我们学校有人退出了，老师让我去顶下这个名额，我正考虑着呢。”  
“那你去吗？”软软的语气里不难听出一丝期待。  
“不是很有兴趣。你想让我去，嗯？”  
这头的方洛洛微微红了脸，手指缠着自己的头发，口是心非地答道：“去挑战一下不也挺好的吗？”  
电话那头只是笑，不说话。  
“方祈，你就去呗。你要不去，我就有小半月不能见到你了。”  
淡淡的委屈的口气让方祈一怔，于是松了口。  
“好。”

比赛当天，因为人数的关系，方洛洛和其他几个同学被塞进了一辆小面包车，和大部队分头行动。  
车上开着空调。不能开窗，方洛洛有些难受。但没有和随车老师提出想坐到副驾驶上的愿望。  
一路上，车开得很稳。方洛洛翻了翻化学笔记，又从包里掏出那本课外读物。  
正读到朱厚照抛下大部队，策马回程，只为对一个女人说：“我来接你了”，就听到车里响起张学友的《如果这都不算爱》，突然感动得一塌糊涂。

“一起回去好不好？”  
方祈刚开机，就收到了方洛洛的短信。  
“嗯。在试室等我。”

方祈做完卷子，瞧着时间也不多了，也就没什么心思检查了，提前交了卷到方洛洛的试室门口等着。离收卷还有两分钟，就看见背着小花书包的方洛洛走了出来。  
方祈毫不避忌地牵起她的手，下楼，再不快点，考试铃一响，就得人挤人了。  
方洛洛任由方祈领着她走，但在经过大门附近的小池塘时多看了两眼。

大概是到了饭点的缘故，等了好久也没等来一辆出租车。结果只能坐长途巴士回去。  
方洛洛靠着方祈眯了一小会，突然伸手指着外面的一个标示，兴冲冲地问他：“你看那‘广东’两个字，乍一看是不是有些像‘东厂’？”说完，没等方祈回答，就自顾自地笑了起来。  
方祈侧过身，亲了亲她的眼睛，看着她不出所料地红了脸，才慢悠悠地回了一句：“是挺像的。”

方祈，你知道红舞鞋的故事吗？  
故事里的那个小姑娘，为了得到红舞鞋，做了一些不好的事。等她穿上梦寐以求的红舞鞋，却控制不了自己的舞步，只得不停地跳啊跳啊。直到死去。  
方祈，你啊，就像我的红舞鞋。  
安安说，不要去喜欢，因为有一天，喜欢会变成爱。喜欢是很简单很快乐的，爱却会让人受伤难过。就像《小王子》里的狐狸。它告诉小王子，他拥有的是独一无二的玫瑰，它让小王子驯养它，它眼巴巴地看着小王子回到自己的小行星，和他的玫瑰在一起。因为喜欢，去靠近，因为爱，却只能离开。  
可是，方祈，如果那个人是你，我就不会后悔。

在车站附近吃完午饭，方祈把方洛洛送到校门口。  
方洛洛抿着嘴，却是不愿意松开方祈的手。  
方祈哑然。“怎么还耍起赖来了呢？”  
方洛洛只是闷闷的，不置声。  
方祈伸手替方洛洛理了理衣领，又俯下身子，用嘴唇碰了碰小孩的脸颊，哄道：“乖乖回去，周五我来接你。”  
小孩这才不情不愿地走进校门。  
两个门卫被秀了一脸，瞠目结舌地看着门外身姿挺拔的少年。

——————————

方祈的背紧紧地贴在凹凸不平的砖墙上，一只手搂着方洛洛的腰，另一只小心翼翼地护住方洛洛的后脑勺。他抿着嘴，脸上什么表情也没有，双眼却始终注视着路灯下依旧昏暗不明的巷口。  
方洛洛小口小口地喘着气，微微抬头，看着方祈薄唇轻抿的淡然模样，突然觉得羞赧。她轻扯着对方的衬衫，慢慢凑上前，在少年的脸颊上啄了一下。  
方祈偏过脑袋，小孩的唇就贴在了他的唇上，他的眼里带了星点的笑意。他按着小孩的后脑勺，顺势撬开了小孩的牙关，舌头长驱直入，不断地在小孩的上颚画着圈儿，而后又温柔地吸吮着小孩的舌尖。缠绵碾磨。他收了收搂着小孩的手，又把小孩往自己怀里带了带。  
方洛洛笨拙地回应着，慌张中，牙齿磕到了方祈的下唇。湿漉漉的眼睛无辜地和他对视。  
方祈眯了眯眼，眼底的笑意更浓，趁机发动了更加猛烈的攻势。温润柔软的触感令淡漠如他亦欲罢不能。他不断地索取、侵略、占有，像是要把对方整个拆吃入腹，体内所有恶的因子在一瞬间全叫嚣起来。  
呐，夜晚总是容易让人失控呢。  
方祈无不快意地想。  
察觉到小孩呼吸困难了，方祈才恋恋地结束这个突如其来的吻。只是仍旧用舌尖舔弄着小孩的唇，极尽柔情，仿佛刚才的狂热只是一场荒谬的错觉。  
现在他又是那个优雅的绅士了。  
方洛洛环抱着方祈精瘦的腰身，唇上燃起了一团小小的灵动的火，那火焰跳啊跳啊，一直跳到了耳后根，然后毫无预兆地，“唰”的一声，猛烈地烧了起来。

——————————

方祈的乐队要来一中比赛。  
方洛洛对他说，你进了校门后发条短信给我。  
方祈似笑非笑地看着她，不置一词。无论自己发不发这条短信，他知道，方洛洛都会来看的。索性就遂了她的意吧。免的她傻等半天。  
比赛的当天是周一，上午还阳光明媚，下午却淅淅沥沥地下起雨来。

中午吃饭的时候，方洛洛和几个同学经过礼堂，听着她们一路叽叽喳喳，不知怎的，就扯到了今天的比赛。单偲影压低了声音，神神秘秘地说：“你们知道吗？三中的方祈也参加了这次比赛。”  
张雅婧“呀”地叫了一声，求证道：“真是三中那个帅哥方祈？”单偲影用力点头，“我发小就是他们学校的，上周五我去找他，还看到方祈在排练呢。”语气里似乎有一点点的得意。方洛洛没说话。身边的女生们却炸了锅似的嚷了起来。  
“可惜级里只有一个班能去看比赛，抽中的又偏偏不是我们班。”  
“就是就是。”  
“真想却亲眼目睹一下大神的风采啊。”  
“那好办啊。你逃课呗。”  
“下午有黑白双煞的课，你想害死我啊。”  
看到她们又要闹起来了，方洛洛连忙开口：“好了好了，去吃饭吧。”

下午正上着化学课，方洛洛感到手机震动了一下，一个激灵就站了起来。讲台上“白煞”正讲着石油的分馏，“利用沸点不同的原理”，“沸”字刚要出口。这会儿突然被方洛洛一吓，两片嘴唇不尴不尬地半分着，愣是把大半个班的人都逗笑了。  
“白煞”不悦地瞪了方洛洛一眼。方洛洛淡定地解释自己胃疼，想去校医室看看。“白煞”冲她摆了摆手。她转过头，小小声地对身侧的周犂说：“下节课我若是没回来，你记得帮我跟老师请假。”然后，走到课室后面，找到自己的伞，就往楼下奔去，装作没看到单偲影探究的目光。  
方洛洛撑开伞，想到方祈的表演应该没这么快开始，便放慢了步子。一边看着雨景一边朝礼堂走去。  
把收起的伞丢在礼堂门口，方洛洛轻轻地推门而入。偌大的礼堂里，除却评委，只坐了三个班的学生，每个级一个，以及参赛的学校自带的拉拉队。竟没有一个着表演服装的人。方洛洛拣了个靠着过道的位置坐下。把目光投向舞台，一个穿着白色纱裙的女生在唱着一首英文歌。周围还有吉他手，鼓手，甚至是和声，阵式颇大。方洛洛只觉得这首歌耳熟。偏着头听了半天，硬是没想起来。

方祈抱着吉他上台的时候，看到的就是她眯着眼睛、一脸复杂的傻样。趁着低下头调弦的空隙，笑了一下。  
台下的女生突然就沸腾了。连一开始捧着书在看的高三女生都目光灼灼地盯着台上。在主持人念道“下一个参赛者，三中，方祈”的时候，方洛洛才回过神来。舞台上的方祈，自信从容，风度翩翩，方洛洛忍不住微笑起来。  
她看过他弹吉他，也听过他唱歌，但从没有试过像现在一样，觉得仿佛整个时空都只是他的背景板，那样温柔的歌声，像极了一个拥抱。  
她努力去辨别那一句句英文歌词，最后只记得有一句是We could have had it all。  
方祈谢幕的时候，所有的女生都疯了似得鼓起掌来。方洛洛站起来，冲他做了个先走的手势，在看到对方微微点头后，悄悄推开门闪身出去。  
雨还没停，她躲在伞下，小声哼着刚刚那首歌的旋律。伸出脚，踩进一个水坑，傻笑起来。安安忍不住皱了皱眉，却也只是提醒她别忘了去一趟校医室，“黑煞”教导主任可不好应付。方洛洛这才记起自己第二节逃掉的是教导主任的数学课，冲安安吐了吐舌头，不再贪玩。

——————————

方洛洛一回到家里就打开电视找张雅婧跟她安利的那部电视剧。看到周杰伦的广告时，她按遥控器的手顿了顿。紧接着，一句天雷滚滚的广告词从男神的嘴里飞出：我在419等你。  
方洛洛笑得一脸邪恶。又把广告回看了一次，才发现4.19是那个品牌的店庆日。  
一边笑一边换台，终于找到了那部电视剧。从冰箱里找了块菠萝，方洛洛随意往地上一坐，就开始啃着菠萝看剧。  
女主从小暗恋男主，男主辗转也爱上了女主，但一个死不承认，一个装傻到底，十几年后，女主得了绝症，男主悔不当初，于是终于决定在一起。  
当真是恶俗的剧情啊。  
正当方洛洛为女同学们的品味痛心疾首得不能自拔时，方祈回来了。  
方洛洛问他要不要吃菠萝，他摇摇头，她便关了电视，回房间了。

她问安安，这世界上会不会有这样一个人，你什么都不说，但是他都懂。他能明白什么时候你是真的欢喜，什么时候是假装坚强，什么时候想要拥抱，什么时候渴求关怀。他会一直陪着你，不会因为误会而离开你。  
这个世界上，会不会有这样一个人？  
方洛洛倒在床上，凝望着天花板。她发觉安安一直没说话，只是安静地看着她，眼里有一点点悲悯，好像还有一点什么别的东西。那是方洛洛不懂的东西，但她不会去问。  
有的。其实方洛洛一直都知道。这个人不是小姑姑，不是妈妈，也不是方祈。  
是安安。  
年幼的她抱着膝盖哭泣，年幼的安安拥抱她的生命。初遇的时候，安安握住她的手，轻轻地说:“洛洛，我是姐姐。以后不用再害怕了。”这以后，她们紧握的手就再也松开。  
方洛洛知道这不同寻常，但努力假装一切如常。她怕极了一个人，厌极了独自舔舐伤口。她没有问安安为什么会出现，只是期望她永远不要离开。  
她朝虚空中伸出手，安安抱住她，一下一下地拍着她的背。方洛洛感到安心，渐渐睡着了，所以没有看到，安安眼里不知名的情绪慢慢退散，只剩下浓浓的心疼和忧虑。

——————————

方洛洛一路上都恍恍惚惚的，一抬头，发现自己站在“尼安德特”的门口。  
她犹豫了一下，踏进了灯红酒绿中。  
舞台上，一个盘着头发、面容姣好的女人在扭动着自己的腰肢，唱着林志炫的《单身情歌》。台下的男男女女疯狂地喊着她的名字。  
Tiffany！Tiffany！  
嘈杂不变，热情未减，但有些东西分明已经不一样了。  
上次来，他们嘴里的名字还是Evangeline。  
方洛洛突然感到一种无力的荒凉。  
她忍不住问身旁的酒保，能不能让她上台唱首歌。  
“夜场客人都是可以上台唱自己点的歌的。时间也差不多了，这首歌结束你就上去唱吧。歌名是什么，我帮你找一下伴奏。”  
“谢谢了。月下待杜鹃不来。”方洛洛的声音里没有一丝波澜。  
酒保一边摆弄着电脑，一边打量着这个看着舞台出神的女孩子，惊讶地发现她和最近出了意外的驻唱歌手Evangeline有三四分相像。  
当方洛洛站上舞台，场子里突然就静下了下来。台下的人都好奇地审视面貌清秀、打扮中规中矩的方洛洛。  
方洛洛被光刺得只能眯着眼，但努力看向黑压压的人群。这就是小姑姑所看到的吗？  
一盏紫色的射灯跟着音乐扫过台下的一张张脸，方洛洛从中看到了一张熟悉的面孔。那张在小姑姑的相册里重复出现的面孔。她终于了然。  
月下待杜鹃不来，这是小姑姑最喜欢的歌，也是方洛洛唯一会唱的歌。  
小姑姑喜欢Adele、Taylor这样的欧美女歌手，在台上唱的也大都是她们的歌。但喝醉了的小姑姑，只会唱费玉清的《月下待杜鹃不来》。她最大的愿望，是希望有一天自己能站上台，把这首歌唱给台下的人听。  
那时的方洛洛还太小，不懂得对在歌厅驻唱小姑姑来说上台唱这首歌需要怎样的勇气，但小姑姑的苦笑，却是让她感受到了真真切切的难过。  
有着朦胧月色的晚上，那个诗人没等来自己心爱的姑娘，小姑姑也没等来心爱的学长。不远处的商店里飘来一首这样的歌：可听她允许今夜来否，令人常忆伤春的歌喉。是不是在那时，才爱上了这首唱进心里的歌。  
一曲结束，有人喊安可。  
方洛洛笑着摆摆手，走出了“尼安德特”。

废话，她就只会唱这一首歌。

——————————

“她说她喜欢打完架后肌肉酸痛的感觉。”  
这句话没有重音，但方祈还是发现了一个细节。  
她说她喜欢打完架后肌肉酸痛的感觉。  
她说。  
“其实她喜欢的是被保护的感觉。因为她知道自己倒下后，你一定会出现，会打跑那些欺负她的人。”  
“你只说对了一半。”少女转过头来，定定地看着他。  
“她害怕我离开她。”  
“有时候，她一觉醒来，会觉得我只是她幻想出来的，或是一个梦。她需要一些什么来证明我的存在。比如，别人身上的伤和自己身上的伤。她不是生性暴虐的人，她只是太害怕，太缺少安全感。所以她用疼痛来唤醒我，赌我不是一个假象。”  
少女面色哀婉，让人难以将她和刚才巷子里出腿凶狠的人联系在一起。  
如果你没有现身呢？方祈这样想。但没有问出口。答案实在显而易见。  
这才是真正让小孩乐此不疲的。一场赌博。以自己下注，押疯狂胜出。  
方洛洛从来都是一个疯子。  
再看向面前的少女，方祈的眼里带了些怜惜。安安知道，那不是对自己。但她不知道，很多感情，就是从最初的一丝怜惜开始的。因为怜惜，才会心疼，因为心疼，才会爱。  
而彼时的方祈，同样不知道。

——————————

少女仰着头，脸上满是挑衅，眼底有陌生的疯狂。  
“你敢吻我吗？”  
她直视着方祈的眼睛，一点一点地逼近他。  
推开我啊。  
方祈。  
只要推开我……  
方祈还没来得及动作，少女的身体突然委顿了，僵硬地向后倒去。方祈眼疾手快，一把抱住她。看着她紧闭的双眼，抬手掐上人中。  
小孩一睁开眼睛，就要从方祈的怀里挣出去。  
方祈低头看她，小孩眼神慌乱，死命地挣扎，大有要哭出来的架势。  
“洛洛。”  
“你放手。”  
“我知道刚刚的是安安。”  
“你放手啊。”  
这句“放手”竟还带了哭腔。  
方祈抓着小孩的肩膀，低头抵住小孩的额头，强迫她看着自己。  
小孩还真的哭了，说起话来有些语无伦次。  
“方祈，我……我没有喜欢你……真的。你别不理我……别……”  
方祈的眼神暗了暗，像是想到了些什么，脸色也不是很好。  
他一字一顿地对怀里的人说：“方、洛、洛、我、不、是、栗、子、蛋、糕。”  
小孩的身子一僵，不再挣扎。维持着被圈在怀里的姿势，安安静静地掉眼泪。只是紧紧拽住对方衣角的举动实在让人难以忽略。  
方祈轻轻地叹了一口气。  
“你啊……”  
在小孩带着惊诧的目光中，缓缓将一个吻落在了小孩的右脸颊上。  
“明明都知道我活不长了啊，怎么就这么傻呢？嗯？我是想许你一辈子的。可是我只有不到十年了，你还愿意要吗？”  
“我要你就给？”小孩闷闷地出声。  
“嗯。给的。”  
“那我要。”  
“不后悔？”  
“不后悔。”  
小孩的眼睛亮晶晶的，里面满满都是自己的倒影。方祈的内心突然就变得柔软起来。他伸手拂去小孩脸上的泪珠，又掐了掐小孩的脸，笑了。  
“好。”  
如果这是你想要的，那么，我如你所愿。

——————————

机场的广播又响了起来，飞机即将起飞。  
方祈转头看向方洛洛，“为我唱首歌吧。”  
方洛洛点点头，缓缓开口：“看一回凝静的桥影，数一数螺钿的波纹，我倚暖了石栏的青苔，青苔凉透了我的心坎……”  
方祈站起来，拖起箱子朝登机口走去。方洛洛有些哽咽，唱得更加大声，生怕渐行渐远的方祈听不清。周围的人纷纷侧目，但方洛洛的目光始终只落在方祈身上。  
在离方洛洛最远的地方，方祈转过身来，深深地望了方洛洛一眼。方洛洛看到他用口型说“别等我”，她装作看不懂的样子，冲方祈微笑。  
方祈知道方洛洛最不擅长等待，所以不想成为她的桎梏。但不小心忘记了，方洛洛最擅长的是不听话。  
“月儿你休学新娘羞，把锦被掩盖你光艳首，你昨宵也在此勾留……”  
直到方祈的身影完全淡出自己的视线，方洛洛再也发不出任何声音。

你昨宵也在此勾留，可听她允许今夜来否。

三万英尺的高空，杜鹃飞向天堂。  
方洛洛拍遍栏杆，也再等不来心心念念的姑娘。  
那时候她问他，如果你有多一张船票，你会不会带我走。  
他沉默了好久，然后说，如果我有多一张船票，我一定和你一起走。  
其实只有一张船票。  
但我们都装作不知道。

路太长。  
他们，只能到这里而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 方洛洛以为幻想出来的安安是她温柔强大的第二人格。可是方祈发现安安只是妄想症的症状，那个叫爱丽丝的六岁小女孩才是方洛洛的另一个人格。


End file.
